


The Demon's "Death"

by DevilsHellion



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Immortality, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, Relationship(s), Resurrection, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsHellion/pseuds/DevilsHellion
Summary: A new world is alive and well, and the actions of a dead man are no longer required. Alas, he's forced into action anyway when he's accidentally stumbled upon in his eternal hiding. Then he must suffer the fray in a world he wasn't meant to continue living in, now damned to do so forever. Post R2.





	1. Chapter 1

The bright afternoon sun blared down, ripples of light forming along the road ahead as two young men walked toward their destination. The unbearable summer heat and over exhaustion beat them down, their swollen feet aching in their boots, but they continued moving, weighted by their heavy packs. 

“Why does this always happen?” a brown-eyed, teal-haired man complained, sagging further toward the ground with every step.

“We’re cursed. Simply cursed.” The other retorted, a broad-shouldered man with purple eyes and hair, his spectacles glinting in the sun.

They continued walking, exhausted but determined to reach a resting place before they gave in to the temptation to collapse. Low, grassy hills accosted them as far as they could see, no hint of man or society to be found for miles. They’d been walking down the path for a day and a half, sleeping under the stars in the dewy grass the previous night, their bellies empty and aching. 

“There’s got to be something up ahead. We’re going to drop dead out here!” Sugiyama complained, a whine following as he snapped his head back to glare into the cloudless sky. Then, he gasped, falling forward as an unexpected pothole and the subsequent drop set him off kilter. He crashed into the dirt, limbs flailing before he slumped and laid face first in the gravel. 

Minami halted a step ahead, turning back to stare tiredly at his companion. He sighed, dropping his pack at the edge of the road before sitting cross-legged in the grass. Sugiyama slowly lifted his limbs, moving to cross the short distance to join his friend in the greenery.

The men relaxed for a time, allowing their breathing to even and their aching joints the chance to recuperate. A comfortable silence stretched between them for a time before Sugiyama spoke, his voice quieted by sounds of the wind and the birds. 

“I thought we were on vacation!” He groaned, looking toward his companion for validation. 

“Nothing we can do about it now.” Minami said, resting his chin in his hand, his other reaching to pluck at the too-happy grass. “Ohgi will never let us live this down.”

Sugiyama laughed at that, but before he could respond, he heard the far distant neigh of a horse. Both men sat stock still, their ears straining to pinpoint the source. Soon, the sound of clashing chains accompanied the noise, growing steadily louder. Both individuals shot to their feet, clambering into the middle of the road to gaze in the direction they’d come. There, in the distance, a horse-drawn wagon worked its way toward them with a band of passengers in the back. 

“Thank god!” Minami rasped, Sugiyama filling the silence with exasperated laughter. 

As the wagon reached them it halted, a wrinkled old man at the reins smiling at their desperate faces. 

“’Ya a’right?” He asked, his kind face a welcome balm to their plight. “Ain’t nothin’ out here for miles. Certainly, don’t look like ‘yer fairin’ too well.” 

The old man’s offer of a lift saw the two young men hefting their packs from the grass and into the back of the wagon to join to motley crew of individuals. 

Individuals of apparent various backgrounds reclined against the sides, men and women of different ages and clothing styles clustered in silence. Minami and Sugiyama sat toward the back in the cramped space, the kindness of one woman filling their bellies with water and portioned food before they settled in for the ride.

True to the driver’s word, the band arrived in a small settlement by late afternoon. They were dropped in the center square, a bustling town filled with various hollering merchants, shops and restaurants lining the street. The two men departed the group and watched it disappear down the cobblestone road before making their way to a nearby motel, intent on finding a phone.

They entered through the front door into a rustic pub filled with the sound of laughter and the smell of beer. Rough wood tables lined the large room, an oaken bar occupying the space toward the back, support posts lining the center of cramped walkways. The two men made for the bartender.

“What can I get ya?” The middle-aged man said gruffly, his gaze never lifting to them as he filled a beer from the tap. Minami and Sugiyama looked at each other with confused expressions, the bartender’s attitude confusing. 

“Uh, could we use your phone?” Minami responded gently, his gaze locking on the man behind the bar. Moments of tense silence reigned while the man worked until he finally set down the couple of beer he had filled and stepped toward them to brace his hands splayed on the bar top. He looked at them expectantly, unspeaking, before the awkwardness of the situation had Minami modifying his initial request. “…a room and a couple of beer would be great, too.”

The man only grunted before walking off, returning with a rotary phone and whipping the long, trailing cord lightly behind him. He set it on the bar before dropping the two beers he had previously filled alongside it.

Sugiyama grabbed the phone, lifting the handheld to his ear before dialing in the long number. With a click a voice responded, a squawking “what” filling Sugiyama’s ear. 

“Tamaki! What the hell, man? You fucking left us behind!” He raved, frustrated anger turning his face cross. 

“S-Sugiyama? Where are you? I thought you guys were right behind us the other night!” Tamaki responded, nervousness filling in his voice.

“I can’t believe you! What was so important that you couldn’t even bother to wake us before bailing?” Sugiyama raved, his knuckles turning white on the transmitter. 

“Well, uh, I was drinking with those new guys and they wanted to go on to that town we talked about that’d have a bar and stuff. It wasn’t all that far.”

“What town? First I’m hearing of it! You knew we’d gone to sleep; you didn’t bother to check that someone had woken us?”

Nervous laughter came through the receiver before Tamaki responded. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. My bad man. But where the hell are you guys then? Minami is with you, right? We were worried!”

Sugiyama took a deep breath, relaxing his grip on the phone before looking at Minami as he spoke. “Yeah, he’s with me. We’re in some town-“ the bartender lifted his head from his work, his eavesdropping apparent as he snapped the town name at them with a glare. “-Lanark.” Sugiyama reiterated. “Where are you?”

“Uh, not Lanark. Look, I’ll try to find out where you are and head over. What’s wrong with your phone?” Tamaki spoke, the typical arrogant intonation of his voice grinding on Sugiyama’s frayed nerves.

“It’s dead, is all. We’ll get a night here while you figure your shit out. I’ll charge it and should be good if you call me later.”

“Sounds good man. Later, then.” Tamaki responded, carefree. Sugiyama slammed the handset into the cradle with a glare from the bartender.

Minami sighed beside him, reaching to sip at his beer. Sugiyama followed his example, pulling a stool out to slump into as he did so. They sat in silence for a time before the bartender returned to collect the phone and drop a clunky, tagged room key before them. 

The next morning Minami and Sugiyama awoke, promises from Tamaki that he would arrive sometime in the afternoon giving them time to putter about the town. They left intent on their first real breakfast since long before their separation from the group, having been subject to camp and travel fare for nearly a week. They had known there was a town shortly ahead and were looking forward to a night out of the elements, though the two of them must have taken a different turn than Tamaki and the rest of the group.

The pair emerged into the midmorning sunlight, the heat already baring down on the town despite the early hours. Dozens of people milled about the square, most loitering around the many street stalls. The stalls were as diverse as the people who inhabited them: local cuisine, produce, jewels, crafts and all sorts of handmade things cluttered amongst the many noisy and colorfully dressed people.

Stout Tudor buildings lined the square, dozens of window shoppes attracting people to stop and stare in their travels, blocking the already cramped cobblestones. Minami and Sugiyama both shared a look and made for the less cramped side of the area, heading down a less populated main street aimlessly. They came near to the outskirts of the town before choosing a small, high-ceilinged restaurant that was quiet and quaint. They ate hot breakfast food with fervor and pleasure.

“Tamaki has the worst taste in vacations. We’re in the middle of nowhere, not even far enough north to see the Highlands, and that’s about all I can think of that might make this region a ‘destination’.” Minami said, and though he complained there was no heat to his voice. Both men were far too pleased with the satisfaction of a full belly and a lax morning to upset easily.

Sugiyama laughed dryly, gazing out the large, sunny window they sat near. A happy sigh escaped him as he slouched back in his chair. “Yeah, I’m not looking forward to going back out there when Tamaki gets here. I say we just head home. I’m sure Ohgi misses his babysitter, Kallen really isn’t quite meant for the job.”

“I wonder if we could just call it quits. Tamaki’d be mad, but he’s dragged us across the countryside for a week without a destination in mind.” Minami intoned, Sugiyama grunting in approval. They fell into a companionable silence then, with Sugiyama leaning forward on the table to rest his chin in his hand, eyes trained out the window sightlessly.

Then, a shock of bright green amongst the drabber colors of the street caught Sugiyama’s eye, long feminine hair so hauntingly familiar it had Sugiyama’s jaw dropping. Minami noticed the wide eyes of his companion and spun to follow his line of sight, his own eyes gaping similarly.

On the other end of the street stood a couple, a young man and woman in traditional highland garb paused in discussion. They stood off to the side, leaning briefly against the front window of another shoppe. Similarly, they both wore white ghillie shirts with black waistcoats and brogues on their feet. The man however wore plain black trousers and a red tartan scarf and matching flat cap, while the woman wore two layers of wraps about her waist, one green and the other red tartan to match the man’s. To any other’s view, they stood out no more than any other person on the street, but to the two men inside the window the woman’s green hair stood out like a beacon.

She turned enough then for them to see gold eyes and a flat expression, and they both knew it truly was the same green hair they had known. ‘C.C.’ they both thought, dumbstruck. Then, who was the man with her? Black hair was tucked neatly into the flat cap he wore, but the build and posture were the same as the man who had been C.C.’s original companion.

Then, the couple turned away and resumed walking down the street toward the edge of town without them catching sight of the man’s face. They both jolted in panic at the disappearing pair, jumping to their feet in unison. Minami fumbled through his pockets for his wallet, throwing cash carelessly on the table before booking it out the door.

Frazzled and disquieted, their eyes searched for the haunting pair, locating them a distance down the street. They followed at a hurried pace, wishing they had disguises for their distinctive features. If it was the man they feared, and they were seen, they might not make it until Tamaki arrived with backup.

Soon, they reached the near end of the city limits, the buildings beyond only sparse. They were the only ones in the street, forcing Minami and Sugiyama to hang at a great distance. They watched wearily as the pair approached a small restaurant, the host guiding them to a spindly wrought iron table on the shrub-lined patio.

Minami and Sugiyama dared to lose line of sight in order to loop around the back of the building through an alley, hugging the wall until they were able to duck and dive for the thick shrubs around the edges of the patio. Surveying briefly, they took note that the patio was mostly vacant. The couple at their table of focus sat looking at the newly approached waitress, and the two men behind the bush crouched in rapt attention, desperate for a look at the young man’s face when he turned back around.

As if in slow motion, the waitress left and the man looked back to his green-haired companion, a familiar smirking face filling them with dread. There was no doubt left in their minds: it was him. The Black Prince; The Demon Emperor; Lelouch vi Britannia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very warm welcome! I hope you find enjoyment out of this story. This is my first, and I hope it makes a contribution to this wonderful site and community. Let me know what you think! Updates will be without schedule, but I will update as I can, as quickly as I can. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
Devil's Hellion


	2. Chapter 2

It was him, no doubt, and Minami and Sugiyama sat collapsed in thoughtless panic. What was he doing here? Why, how was he here? He had died! As the shock faded, they wondered what would happen now. It had been eight years since the reign of the Demon ended; eight long years he had been dead and gone; so then how was he alive now? Was he brought back from the dead from some mysterious new power? Had he perhaps been alive all this time? What should they do now? Both men reached to pull out their cellphones.

“Wait!” Sugiyama exclaimed, careful to keep his voice low. They were a decent distance from the table, but they dared not take any chances. Sugiyama grasped the other’s wrist before he could key in any numbers, and they both looked to one another. “Who do we call? We’ve got to be sure about it; if this gets out, I can’t – I can’t even imagine what would happen. We certainly aren’t prepared to handle this alone right now, but who can we call?”

“Well, they’ve got to be watched for now regardless, but you’re right, we can’t rush this... Who can get us the resources to tail these two and still keep it quiet?” At that, Minami groaned, slumping his face into his hands.

There was silence for a moment. “Kallen,” Sugiyama said, “she’ll know what to do. Shit, Tamaki is on his way over here now too, no way we can have him with us on recon. But he’s got our bikes on the truck, we’d need them to follow those two if they decide to skip town.”

“I agree on Kallen, she knows how to keep things quiet until we can assess the situation.” They nodded to themselves, taking a moment in silence to think a little further before Minami started typing, pointing to Sugiyama to keep an eye on them before he walked off down the alley they had escaped to. 

It picked up on the second ring, a joyous voice greeting him with fondness. “Minami! God, I thought you’d never call. How are you guys? How’s the trip–”

“Kallen, we’ve got a problem.” He spoke, voice grave and flat. Silence reigned for moment before her voice picked back up. 

“What? What problem? Tamaki told me you guys got separated, are you alright?”

“We’re both fine, it’s fine, it’s just… We ran into someone and… well, we’re not sure what to do. It’s bad.”

“What? How bad? Ran into someone? Who?” Kallen’s paced picked up as she spoke, worry evident. She’d likely started pacing at this point, knowing her and her restlessness.  
“It’s- It’s C.C., and the man that’s with her... It looks exactly like him. Like Lelouch. Identical, nearly. I don’t understand, he died! What– what–?”

“Lelouch?” Her deathly soft voice interrupted, her stricken tone enough to leave Minami silent. “But, yeah, he’s dead! There’s no way that’s him. What makes you think that?”

Minami gained enough of his voice back to respond. “Well, it’s definitely C.C., green hair, gold eyes, and that red tattoo. And the man, well, its got to be him. They’re disguised, but his face isn’t even hidden. It’s him!”

Kallen shrunk back for a moment, unsure what to feel. Horror, fear and excitement were highest on the list – she had known regret the moment Zero had appeared far down that royal mile on the day the Demon died. That same moment, she turned back to Lelouch and saw white wings spread about him rather than the festering black that seemed to sweep through every place he had been, in all the hateful thoughts she had of him. She had known only then why so much had changed, why nothing had made sense, in the moment that months of confusion had coalesced into clarity.

“Who else knows?” She snapped, fear gripping her. 

“Uh, no one. We thought you’d know how to handle this best. Sugiyama and I – we’re surveilling them now from outside a restaurant. What do we do?” Minami’s loyal decision struck her hard, and she had never felt more grateful toward the two. She took a deep breath, thoughts racing. She needed a plan. 

“Tail them. Under no circumstances are you to let them know you’re there – If it comes down to losing them or revealing yourselves, lose them. You know we can’t let either of those things happen though. Do you think you can follow them until I get there?”

Minami responded quickly, authoritative instructions giving him the job of a soldier. “Yes! But Tamaki’s got the bikes, and he’s supposed to get into town soon!”

“Call Tamaki and tell him to drop the bikes somewhere out of sight, then tell him to go back the way he came. I’ll call him to make sure he gets the fuck out o' dodge. Get some disguises, get the bikes, and for the love of God don’t lose them!” She snapped, already preparing to end the call and make another. “I’ll call you in just a few minutes, I’ve got to find a way out to you asap. Where are you exactly?”

Minami fumbled for a moment at her fast-paced words. “Uh, a town called Lanark; it’s a good bit outside of Glasgow.”

“Be ready.” Is all she replied, the click through the receiver leaving him mentally stumbling, with the phone still at his ear. Coming back to himself, he ducked to Sugiyama, relaying what Kallen had said.

A moment later saw Sugiyama uselessly continuing his surveillance while Minami ran down the road. Phone to his ear in discussion with Tamaki, he gave a suitable drop off location for the single bike he wanted and was careful to tell him nothing of his new mission, only to ask Kallen if he really wanted to know. Then he made for one of the many boutiques and obtained local wear of the lower class, and another to fill their packs with food and supplies for the trip they’d no doubt be embarking on. He was not looking forward to living in the sticks again. The two wide brimmed straw hats he’d bought billowed roughly as he made his mad dash back to Sugiyama. He sent Sugiyama then to retrieve the single bike they would share before donning their disguises and settling in as spies.

“So, this is the last one.” The woman said, head tilting apathetically, eyes trained on her companion. 

The man didn’t bother with a response. He stirred at his tea in quiet contemplation, posture powerful and relaxed despite the spindly, iron chair he sat upon. 

The witch sighed, sagging low in her chair to throw her head over its back, one leg bending toward her chest to rest a foot on the edge of the small seat. Looking toward the plush white clouds above, she then relented and lolled her head to the side to glare at the man. 

He simply continued staring into and stirring his tea; he wouldn’t deign to respond. 

“What I mean is,” the witch snapped, “how’s that make you feel? Eight short years of searching and no other plans in mind. Your sad existence’s one purpose is ending. I’d bet it’s eating you to pieces in that big brain of yours.” She tipped her head back once again, palms coming to wrap around her raised knee and shin.

Only then did he respond, eyes raising to glare heatedly at her. But she was unperturbed, giving only a light shrug and an airy snort before tuning out.

“Yes, this is the last of them. I’m simply happy that they’ll be gone, the threat of Geass no longer an affliction lurking beneath the world. With the last gate destroyed, minions of hell like us will never again plague this free earth.” His tone grew soft and sad as he finished, the hypnotic swirl he worked into his tea capturing his full attention. 

A drawn-out silence, comfortable yet, reigned as both individuals lost themselves to their thoughts. The witch wondered what he would do come the collapse of the last gate to C’s World and the Collective Unconscious. They were dooming themselves to an eternity in exile, locking the doors to freedom away behind them for the sake of a better world. His sacrifices never ceased – her sacrifices, too, she now realized. 

For the longest time she had wished for was death. A millennium of existence, lost memories and long forgotten emotions – a dry existence, a purgatory on earth. She had attempted many contracts and yet still had her most promising contractor beside her, but he was entirely unable to fulfill their contract now. She’d known it back in C’s World when Charles, unbeknownst to Lelouch, had bestowed him with his own Code, the Code of V.V.’s before him. But the red mark hadn’t manifested until the day Lelouch had died, blazing hotly on his skin when he first awoke gasping for breath. The hole that was torn straight through his heart hadn’t even fully healed before he’d become lucid and angry.

And so, her final hopes for death had been crushed. This time, she had a companion to join her, a scarred individual with drive and ambition, and with the plan he had proposed she knew she would never again be alone. Neither of them would enter another contract, never cursing another individual with the power of the gods and the code that would be forced upon them in the end. The witch and the warlock would live on in perpetuity, hiding away to keep their stains from touching the world.

The warlock, mulling over her words, thought of the future. They were seeking the great, final door to C’s World and the Collective Unconscious. Never again would someone pass though, in or out, and the world would be soon be free of Geass and Code but for the two individuals left. C.C. had said there were no others out there; the long line of their two codes the only to come of the Collective Unconscious, and the vast majority of Geass users over the centuries were long dead, having never fulfilled their contracts. They had discovered the last few users that were creations of Britannian experiments and, morbidly, wiped them out. Never again would another Geass user plague the world.

He wondered what he would do once they reached Edinburgh and destroyed the gate beneath the deepest vaults and catacombs. The world would officially be free, and he will have closed the gate to his last chance of salvation. If anything could free him of the curse of Code, it was C’s World. He had to end its connection between the worlds however – had to make sure it would never again be passable. It could only be done from the outside. He had offered C.C. the opportunity to try her chances, to leave him behind alone to close the door from the outside, and had seen the closest thing to real fear flicker across her face before she corralled her emotions and smirked at him. “So, you can have all the glory?” She’d replied. “Not this time. I think I deserve some of the credit too, ‘ya know.” Her attitude had spoken magnitudes in the moment, her preservation of their familiar teasing a welcome balm to their plight. He knew, despite her lightheartedness, she was terrified of giving up her last chance.

He had never expected to live. Facing Zero Requiem, a design of his own making, he had determined his own death flawlessly. That is, until his newfound immortality. Now, intending to lock the door between him and his last chance of salvation, he once again did not intend a happy ending for himself. He was not meant to live forever, but to atone for his sins he would spend an eternity with the well-known face of a tyrannical dictator.

He surmised he might return to the small orange farm he had resided on with the assistance of Jeremiah and Anya. Their groves spanned near miles, and they had gifted them a small farmhouse that resided on the far edges of their many acres, on the southeastern tip of Greece. While so different from anything he had ever know, it was his new “home”, and a place he had grown fond of. Jeremiah and Anya would never speak a word of his existence, and their loyalty and companionship would never be lost on him. They could give him at least a few decades of company before he and C.C. would be alone.

He would spend his life in quiet servitude, never raising another hand on the world he had created. He was no longer needed, and any intervention he might pursue would only hamper them and his own deserving damnation. He deserved the solitude eternity faced him with – he was naïve he’d even be allowed an out with death. 

So, he had found his conviction. He took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth before setting down his tea and raising his head to smile lightly, genuinely, at his witch. They would complete their purpose of ridding the world of Geass before finding new purpose in the quiet servitude of mankind.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men behind the bush listened aptly while the individuals at the table spoke. ‘The last what?’ they wondered, then, ‘What does she mean eight short years? That’s a long time!’ The two men were more than anything confused by C.C.’s lighthearted but very serious mockery. They remembered it as the way she’d treated Zero, or rather Lelouch they’d later learned.

Minami and Sugiyama’s befuddlement only increased as the short discussion progressed, their eyes snapping wide when the Demon spoke at last. ‘He’s removing that Geass power from the world? Minions of hell?’ Their shock, horror and confusion ran rampant, and no matter what they came up with there was no conceivable explanation for the words that came from the bloody ex-emperor’s mouth. They were utterly terrified, and had been since they’d learned of Geass that fateful day on the Ikaruga. It had been chalked up to them as a power similar to extreme hypnosis, wild but still conceivable, but the way these two in front of them spoke of it was something entirely different. It was otherworldly, inconceivable, unattainable, like the power of a god. They wished they could laugh it off as the figments of imagination conceived by a fanatic, but there were two fanatics here, and they spoke in such otherworldly manners, it demanded to be believed. Sugiyama and Minami had known these two, back when they were just Zero and his odd woman, but then they had never seemed crazy, and the conviction they spoke with now was no different from then. This man had gone on to control the entire world then died brief months after his coronation, but was found to be alive eight years later. This was so far beyond them, both Minami and Sugiyama shook to their core at the weight of the beings before them. They were so far out of their league.

They watched with ears plastered into the brush, but the conversation never picked up again. Not a word was spoken even as they left, and the two young men scrambled to follow. Sugiyama went for the bike while Minami trailed them, their direction leading them down the street that was growing more sparsely inhabited. Luckily, there were a few people yet walking about, and the two he trailed seemed to have no suspicions toward their surroundings. Minami made a point to look as if he were surveying the buildings and surroundings, watching them from his peripherals in case they were to turn around.

The couple passed out of the town center into the countryside, on foot, nothing but small bags amongst them. Certainly, there wasn’t enough to carry them through travels in the countryside, which could potentially last days. Minami fell back when the last house disappeared, ringing Sugiyama to inform him of his position. They were headed north-east, and he sent Kallen a quick text to tell her so.

When the man and woman were but specs in the distance, Minami and Sugiyama followed. On foot as well – the bike would do them no good other than to carry their packs. They didn’t want the loud engine to give away their position. There was no one out here either and the low, treeless hills would give away their position even from afar. They prayed they wouldn’t lose the two they followed. 

So, the long journey passed, the young couple gracing themselves with fire at night while the two men sat in dark and silence, creeping closer but not close enough to be discovered. Kallen had ensured them that she would arrive by the second night, and though she wouldn’t have her Gurren Mk-V with her, she would have a commercial float type that would be both comfortable and speedy, much more suited for reconnaissance than the bike they had.

They’d arrived in Edinburgh by midday the next, and watched as the young couple booked into a small hotel in the back alleys of the seaside city. Old enough that streets had been built upon streets, where a building may be some stories on one side and twice as many on the other, it was an endless maze of cobblestone and one-ways. It gave Minami and Sugiyama plenty of cover to stalk their subjects at a more intimate distance.

The man and woman only briefly stopped into the hotel before heading for the Royal Mile, seemingly to sightsee. They could see the distain on the Demon’s face as the woman dragged him from shop to shop, cathedral to cathedral, all the way up to Edinburgh Castle, the highest point in the city. The two young men opted to purchase new disguises in turns, this time of suited, slick haired men before they followed them to the top. The young couple spent considerable time at the parapets, staring out over the bay, listening to the gulls. They never spoke other than teasing moments between excursions. 

After an exhausting afternoon and evening of trailing the couple, worried of discovery at every second, the couple put on flat expressions and serious composures before heading for a less populated, more poverty-stricken district. It was into the early hours at this point, and their mannerisms put both Minami and Sugiyama on edge, wondering what they intended to do in the middle of the night. 

Their questions would be answered soon they realized, following the couple into a small, dark doorway of an alley basement. When they peaked around the corner, they saw the couple in an unlit, stone room, inspecting the far wall. It opened unexpectedly, a hidden door in an obscure basement in a misshapen building. The door stayed open, and after the couple had descended the two men followed, leaving instructions to Kallen as she rushed their way. 

The dark passage was dirty and dank, rough steps daring them to slip and come crashing down. They kept their footfalls gentle, afraid to alert others to their presence. A long walk among winding stairs led them to a large, rectangular room, and they slid to a stop at the corner before they revealed themselves. They realized at once that their entrance was the only exit as well – they’d have to be quick if they wished to beat their suspects out undetected. It was a dangerous situation, but they had no clue why these two had come for a secret, simple room.

Upon further inspection they notice a towering, rectangular stone mural at the far end. It was split down the middle as if it were a door that could open wide, the sheer size enough to leave them uneasy. With a start, they realized the primary symbol carved roughly into the stone door mirrored the one on C.C.’s forehead. It seemed so ritualistic they now realized, and they hypothesized that it might have something to do with Lelouch’s Geass power.  
A moment later quiet footsteps came down the stairs behind them. Minami and Sugiyama held their breath as they waited for the new arrival, sighing when Kallen appeared before them. They rushed to the corner’s edge, peering beyond it together into the dimly lit space.

The witch and the warlock stopped scant meters from the massive stone door. After a moment of silence, they turned to face one another, wholly unaware of the three that spied from down the great hall. They stared at each other a moment, unspeaking, before he stepped closer.

“C.C… The final gate will crash and burn; these years of searching are finally at an end.” He studied her seemingly emotionless face; he knew she felt much more than she let on. He waited for any flicker of her well protected emotions to cross her face, but saw none. She didn’t answer.

He waited a moment before speaking again. “Why is it you’ve determined to swear yourself to this fate? Your last possible chance at salvation lies beyond that door, but you remain stubbornly here. We don’t both have to suffer this eternity.” Again, she didn’t respond. “C.C. this is your last chance, there’s no going back after this. I’m telling you to take this chance; we may not know if the Collective can or will relieve you of the Code, but there’s a chance, while here they’ll never be able to even reach you. I don’t need you, and your sacrifice isn’t necessary. Leave, now, and be at rest like you’ve wished for so long.”

At that, she stubbornly whipped her head to the side, arms coming up to cross upon her chest. “I don’t care for the frivolous will of collective minds, if they ever deem me worthy of peace – if they can give me peace. Now, a madman with the will and power of a God? Who better to trust to bring me salvation?” She smirked, eyes catching his without turning her head.

He laughed lightly then, eyes shining with gentle mirth. They felt the seriousness of the moment all too intimately, and the familiar camaraderie between them was always a welcome respite. As he turned back to the door however, she mirrored him, their expressions turning grave and serious. 

Without prompt they each stepped toward the door, removing caches of sakuradite bombs from their bags and attaching them to each door. They stepped back then, taking a final look at each other before retreating toward the exit without looking back.

At seeing the glowing pink capsules and realizing Lelouch and C.C.’s intent, the three hiding at the corner bolted back up the stairs. There was no reason to remain – a bomb was about to go off, after all. They knew that the couple was following them out the exit as well and rushed to beat them without discovery. Back on the street top they rounded a corner, ducking to watch for the final two to exit.

The couple emerged from the door at a leisurely pace, exiting the alleyway and walking off into the night as if nothing were amiss. Kallen, Minami and Sugiyama followed, careful to keep distant in the vacant street. Only a block later did an explosion rock them, big enough to be greatly alarming, but not enough to cause any structural failure. As lights flickered on in windows, dogs howled and the street awoke, the couple they tailed simply continued with paced steps.

It was only once the couple had returned to their hotel and Kallen stayed on watch duty did any of the three ponder the conversation they’d overheard. Minami and Sugiyama laid awake for some time, to their dismay, shivering at the thought of the raw power contained in those horrible words. Talk of salvation, eternity and God, and strange phrases such as ‘collective minds’, all had them more unnerved than the first conversation they’d overheard. What did they mean “eternity”? Why was this salvation C.C. was giving up, and what was behind that door? Why did they destroy it? Minami and Sugiyama were once again left with more questions than answers.

Kallen meanwhile sat in the main lobby, monitoring the camera she’d placed to watch on their suspects’ door. She lost herself to her thoughts as she sat awake in the morning’s early hours, wondering on that horrible conversation. So Lelouch and C.C. had been seeking gates like the one found on Kamine Island, for what purpose she wasn’t certain, but it of course had some connection to Geass. They spoke of fate, salvation and eternity. But what did they mean?

Minami and Sugiyama had informed her that they’d already discovered the pair was seeking out and destroying these gates. This was supposedly the last gate, meaning there had been many among tonight’s and the one on Kamine. She’d been told Lelouch and C.C. spoke as if destroying them was doing the world a great service, but what did exactly? Was some form of super Geass behind that door – is that what the Collective was? What was Code?

She found herself ruminating on Lelouch’s apparent resurrection again. Was it some elaborate rouse he had conjured up to have Suzaku only appear to kill him, and Suzaku knew he was still alive? Or was it something more, something related to Geass and the many hints she’d uncovered that there was something more to this, something supernatural. She felt a gaping pit open in her stomach, a kind of fear and unsurety she’d never felt before. She had never really known Lelouch, not really, but now she felt further from him than ever. His near hallowed words made her feel as if she truly were stalking a ghost.

What was to be done, then? Lelouch and C.C. had apparently been on a mission, one that was now complete. Where would they go now? Kallen had only thought far enough ahead to know that they had to be secured, she couldn’t lose the duo no matter what. She knew he wasn’t the Demon Emperor the world thought he was, but he was still dangerous, and God only knew what would happen if the world discovered his continued existence. She’d have to tell someone soon, someone who knew of Zero Requiem and could be trusted. Groaning to herself, she realized even Minami and Sugiyama didn’t know of Lelouch’s sacrifice, they knew him only as Zero – turned – murderous Emperor. She wasn’t looking forward to telling them, the pain almost as fresh as it was eight years ago.

She sighed, reclining back into the comfortable lounge chair. If they were finished then they’d settle down somewhere, at least for a time. Did they have somewhere to return to, a home base? Even if they lived nomadically, they had to spend more than a few days at a time in places. They didn’t speak as if they had a new objective that would keep them moving.

Kallen determined that she, Minami and Sugiyama would simply continue following them for a time. If they had a destination then they’d likely travel quickly, hopefully giving her time to assemble a trustworthy group she could confide in and seek assistance. If they traveled leisurely, without apparent destination, then her group would have to assemble and confront them on the road.

She liked the idea that Lelouch had settled down somewhere, despite the nagging jealousy that reminded her it was with C.C. She had never known the true relationship between the man and woman, and had had plenty opportunity to suspect their relationship was more sexual in nature. The idea of an emotional, romantic relationship however seemed impossible with C.C.’s blatant lack of emotion. Could Lelouch court a brick wall, even with all his cunning?

She wondered what their relationship really was then – C.C. had given him his Geass she knew, but did that bind them somehow? Was there some sort of caveat that kept C.C. beside Lelouch? Why did it sound as if they were damning themselves together by destroying that final door? Were they cursed now, together? 

There were so many factors to the puzzle that was Lelouch’s not death and the power of Geass, but then there was also the problem of what to do now that they’d discovered him alive and well. She supposed she’d deliberate on who to bring into the fold while they traveled, there didn’t seem to be any need to rush for help. She wondered how others would react when they heard he was alive: Suzaku (if he wasn’t already aware), Tohdoh, Ougi, Nunally. What would they do, in her shoes? She suspected Tohdoh and Xingke were somewhat aware of Zero Requiem; they both had been suspiciously quiet following Lelouch’s death, and she knew they were very disturbed by the actions of the new Zero. Out of all those who knew of Zero’s original identity, they were the only ones who questioned the new Zero. Others, Ougi, Minami and Sugiyama included, hadn’t voiced any confusion or suspicion toward the new Zero, simply celebrated that the Lelouch the Demon was dead. She didn’t blame them, really, it was what Lelouch would have wanted after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day saw the five at Edinburgh Airport where the two boarded a 10 o’clock flight to Kalamata, Greece, with a night’s layover at London Gatwick. Kallen, Sugiyama and Minami had no choice but to trust that they were indeed undetected – there was no chance for one of them get a seat on the flights, and they couldn’t leave the float type in Edinburgh. They were however able to slip a tracking device into C.C.’s bag with the paid help of young man nearby, and were hopeful that they wouldn’t lose track of their subjects. With Lelouch’s cunning, they didn’t know what might happen.

However, the trip proved uneventful, and they found their suspects without issue the next afternoon at arrivals at Kalamata. They were surprised however to find Jeremiah to be the one to pick them up in an old blue Opel Blitz pickup. Anya sat in the passenger seat, yellow bandana in her pink hair and blue overalls over a maroon top. Kallen, Minami and Sugiyama watched Lelouch and C.C. climb into the bed of the large truck before it puttered off away from the airport. 

They followed at a great distance, the truck easy to spot and follow, with a reflective shield keeping the float disguised by the blue of the sky. The three of them each wondered at the oddness of the situation; Jeremiah and Anya had both gone rogue and disappeared after the death of their emperor. Eight years later and they show to pick up a dead man and an enigma of a woman, posed almost perfectly as farmers. What was really going on here? Though, there was no one who would’ve made a more loyal following than Jeremiah, and he and Anya had become quite close in the last few months at the palace they had heard, so it made sense to find them assisting the man in hiding. 

They traveled steadily south east for nearly three hours in almost total silence. The truck turned off a main road then, heading down a long dirt drive lined with acres and acres of orange groves and surrounded by mountains. Far into the brush they arrived at a great stone farmhouse with a red roof. A patio laid in front of the house, eaves spanning the whole front supported by square, tapered white stucco columns topped with red acanthus leaves. It was a two-story house, the drive and yard surrounded by a low stone wall. Green ivy climbed the walls and columns, giving the beautiful home a welcome atmosphere. A shed and barn sat on the property along with a pergola overrun by ivy. It seemed greener than most of the Greek countryside they’d seen so far, a lush retreat with thick green grass rather than snags and dirt. 

The warlock heaved himself out of the truck bed once it’d come to a stop, hearing his witch follow behind him. They’d made it home, at last, their long journey finally coming to an end. They’d been out hunting for the last gate for months, looking for signs in the last of the Britannian research facilities and scouring through old documents of ancient religious sects. They’d faced so many issues, he’d begun to wonder if they’d ever finish their final mission. They had however, and now they faced endless time without purpose. He couldn’t find it in himself to feel daunted however; for now, he was just grateful to be free of obligation and have time to rest. The farm could always use another hand, and he was looking forward to getting back to their home.

Jeremiah beamed at him when he exited the truck, forgoing walking toward the house to instead face him. “Welcome home, your majesty!” He cheered, his arms spreading wide.

The warlock smiled tiredly back. “Thanks, Jeremiah, but you know L.L. is fine.” He passed Jeremiah to head for the house, pulling the door open to enter the spacious room. It was significantly cooler inside, a welcome respite from the heat he’d bore for hours in the back of the truck. He crossed the large room to the kitchen, a white stone island separating it from the rest of the room. Modern silver appliances juxtaposed the old stone walls and massive dark wood joists that ran overhead, large windows letting in the afternoon sun to give the room and airy, clean feel. He pulled the fridge open and filled a glass with cold water, chugging it down before slumping against the counter with a sigh.

C.C. followed behind him, getting herself her own glass of water and drinking in a much more reserved manner. She leaned against the island across him, eyes glued his way. Then Jeremiah and Anya walked in, and the room was filled with noise. They carried wooden crates of non-perishables, heavy boots stomping across the floor to heave them down onto the island loudly. 

Jeremiah sighed and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, leaning onto one hip. “The Kanakaris up the road owed me for a part of spring’s harvest. They’ve got honeybees, so now we’ve got enough honey to last us a lifetime. You mind taking some of these off my hands?” He looked to L.L. then, gesturing at the jars in the crate.

“Sure, I guess.” L.L. shrugged, taking another swig of water.

“Well, I had just visited the market before you gave me a call, so I’ve got plenty for a nice dinner tonight. I’m sure you’re both exhausted and jetlagged – did you want to stay here for the night?” Jeremiah asked, turning to toil about the kitchen, forcing L.L. and C.C. to the other side of the island.

“That’s fine.” L.L. said, “I’m sure the house needs cleaning before we can settle in – not something to deal with today.”

Time passed slowly then, fatigue keeping the two quiet as Jeremiah and Anya went about the afternoon. They didn’t seem to notice however, talking amicably between themselves as they chopped and cooked, the happy sounds of the kitchen lulling the tired two. They ate dinner in the same fashion, listening to Jeremiah ramble about the goings on at the farm while they’d been gone. There was little new, eight years of farm life always unchanging. L.L. found he liked that however, the constant distraction from ill memories a relief to his tarnished psyche. 

This new life was fatiguing and uninteresting, but it was easy and relieving. Never again would he face the pressures of rebellion, death and war. His royal blood would never obligate him toward higher goals, and he welcomed the chance to simply live. However, he couldn’t help but wonder how C.C. had kept sane for so many centuries before he had to remind himself not to think about it.

That evening he made for the ivy-covered pergola that sat at the base of the hill behind the house, whisky in hand. He sat alone in a cushion covered wicker couch, enjoying the sounds of nature and the coming sunset. Reds, oranges and yellows covered the sky, streaks of light trailing through sparse clouds. He reclined into the pillows; hand wrapped around his drink where it rested on the side table. He enjoyed how simple time was, in a simpler world of his making. His eyes grew heavy, and before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep in the shade of the pergola.

Kallen sat crouched among the trees, eyes glued to the unmoving figure in the yard, her peripherals trained on the house in the case that someone might exit. Everyone was inside but Lelouch, who seemed to have fallen asleep on a couch under the pergola. It was time to notify some else of Minami and Sugiyama’s discovery.  
She pulled her phone from her pocket, snapping a picture of the figure draped over the couch; she’d need it for proof. She dialed the number then, noting it would only be midday in New Pendragon.

The voice she’d expected picked up on the second ring, and she spoke before he could. “Zero.”

“Hello, Kallen. How can I help you?” He spoke, the voice changer he used coming through the phone awkwardly as usual.

“I’ve… got to talk to you about something.” She walked back toward the float they’d parked on the edge of the property; both Minami and Sugiyama were already there.

“Is this about why you’re not here? We could’ve used your morale at the U.F.N. proceedings; it’s unlike you to simply disappear. What was so important?” 

She took a deep breath – she was still unsure of how to break the news; he might’ve been aware after all, it could’ve been just another part of Zero Requiem, although Lelouch’s attitudes when he spoke didn’t make his survival seem a good thing. She didn’t know how to talk about this, so she figured it best to just for forthright. 

“Minami and Sugiyama were on vacation with Tamaki, right? Well, they got separated at one point, and they found something. They found someone we know, or knew really, travelling with C.C. It’s him, it’s really him, but I don’t know how…” she broke off then, frustration skewing her train of thought. She was afraid to even speak his name – afraid of how Suzaku might react, of whether he knew and had been hiding this from them or not. “I’ve… followed them to a house in Greece. Jeremiah and Anya have been hiding them.”

“What?” Came back immediately. “What’re you talking about? Him who?” His calm inflection made it seem as if he didn’t even take the hint. 

She seethed silently for a moment before replying. “It’s Lelouch! Suzaku, tell me the truth, did you know? Did you know that he was still alive?” 

The line went silent for a time, and she could only imagine his face. “No way.” His voice had gone soft. “That’s… not possible. What makes you even think that? Why are you doing this?”

She sighed, hand coming up to grasp at her face. At least she had her answer; he really didn’t know then. “Listen, Suzaku, it’s him and I know it. We’ve been tailing them for days now. He lived, and I have no clue how. It looks like they’ve been living out here for a while, although while we were in Edinburgh, they destroyed a door like the one on Kamine Island. They said they’ve been on a mission to destroy them for years now, and this was the last one. There’s no way it isn’t him!”

She pulled the phone from her ear to send the picture to him, knowing he’d believe her then. Although, he would probably never fully believe it unless he saw for himself. There was silence for a time before she heard a distant “what the...” come through the receiver. She assumed he’d gotten the picture.

She heard a door shut lightly, then it was Suzaku’s real voice through the line. “Kallen, I don’t… He died – he definitely died. That sword went straight through his heart; I didn’t miss.”

“Well, something happened then, because he’s very much alive! I don’t understand it either. What do I do though? We followed them out here, and it looks like they’ll be here for a time. I called you ‘cause I trust your judgement on this better than my own. But I need orders, I can’t handle this on my own.”

He spluttered for a moment before going silent, and Kallen again felt her frustration spike. She knew breaking the news would be difficult, but she couldn’t find sympathy for him past her own anger and frustration. She’d feel bad about it later she knew.

“Ah, just, keep following him then. I’ll… figure something out, but I need to think. Tell me everything.”

She relayed everything that had happened, from Minami and Sugiyama’s discovery in Lanark to the actions they’d taken here at the orange farm. He asked questions throughout, his tone sounding more and more like that of a soldier receiving mission details. They agreed that Kallen, Minami and Sugiyama would continue reconnaissance while Suzaku handled the next steps – Kallen was just grateful the decision would be out of her hands now, although she’d be skeptical of Suzaku’s next actions no matter what they were.


	5. Chapter 5

Suzaku spent the rest of the afternoon in a state of shock and confusion. He felt suddenly detached from the normality of the Imperial Palace, as if he were a spectator who’d never walked its halls before. After he had spent a meeting with government officials in a daze, canceled his schedule for the rest of the day. A ride out in the gardens would help him clear his mind he decided as he saddled up his black horse.

He felt as if Kallen had suddenly turned his world upside down. His best friend, a man he had spent eight years grieving as the one guilty of his murder, was alive. The moment Kallen had mentioned the gates to C’s World he was reminded of C.C.’s immortality, and horror rocked him. Lelouch must’ve somehow gained Code as well, and had survived what should’ve been an utterly fatal wound. Why wouldn’t he had told him of plans for survival, however? If Lelouch intended to rid the world of Geass, as evidenced by him destroying the gates, and to exist in hiding without world intervention, then why wouldn’t he have told him? 

They had seemed to have near total trust in the final days of Lelouch’s life. Despite the hostility that reined between them at times, there had been quieter moments, and Lelouch’s exhaustion at the end of each day had seemingly left him with a desperate need for kindness. So, despite how much Suzaku had resented him, Lelouch had only ever been kind to him in the end. He had nothing to lose either and had seemed resolute in his death wish. His prolonged survival didn’t add up.

He was therefore skeptical of this new Lelouch. He generally believed Kallen, he had never had a reason to doubt her before after all, and she wasn’t a liar. If Lelouch still lived however, it was a dangerous scenario. If Lelouch had kept his expected survival a secret, then the chances of him having ulterior motives was sky high and he couldn’t be trusted. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth, that the best friend he had come to respect more than anything for his honorable death had connived to such lengths.

It seemed the man was immortal now, something that horrified Suzaku. He could hardly fathom why anyone would want to become immortal unless they had ideas of grandeur and power – but Lelouch had willingly given it all up. He was living on an orange farm in the middle of nowhere now, and had been for years! Despite his skepticism he doubted Lelouch had plans of world domination, and he had spent years warming up to the idea that Lelouch had had good intentions in the end, leaving him at odds with feelings new and old. He now was reminded of his hatred for the man in their final days together.

As he approached the domed gazebo he had visited with Lelouch on horseback, he noticed an individual in a pink chair with her attendant beside her. It was Nunally and Sayoko, gazing out across the lake in quiet conversation. He dismounted then, walked the horse up to drink at the water’s edge like before, then approached the two.

Nunally beamed at him, and we wondered how he’d tell her that her brother was alive. If he should tell her. She had seemed to know of Zero Requiem in the end, and while his sacrifice had almost always remained unspoken between them, they garnered a camaraderie in their mutual loss. They both had felt it intimately, and she had never resented him for his role in expediting her brother’s death. She knew why it was necessary as well.

As he thought on how she’d react to the news however, he knew he couldn’t keep it from her. She was the empress after all, and her judgement always seemed so spot on. He was at a loss on what to do about the situation, but she’d have the best grasp on it of them all. Her perception had always been exceptional, but it had only grown more impressive as she’d grown into a woman, and as Empress she seemed able to handle any issue presented to her. He always enjoyed watching her stumped adversaries try to handle a crippled young woman, their low expectations of her always their downfall. She was almost as cunning as her brother, although it manifested in much healthier manners.

“Hello, Zero.” She said when she noticed his approach, the gentle smile she seemed to always wear present on her face. The smile was always somewhat different for him however, fondness shining in her eyes and care in her posture.

“Your majesty,” he said, dropping to a knee to bow to her formally.

“None of that now,” she said, hand waving dismissively. “How are you today? I noted you had canceled several of this afternoon’s meetings.”

He rose to his feet again, walking closer so he could crouch beside her, although he faced the lake. “Something came up.” He said, unsure if he should broach the subject now or later. He’d only heard the news from Kallen that morning, and he still felt unsure of himself.

He could feel Nunally inspecting him closely, and despite the mask he wore on his face he knew she could read him. “Something bad?” She asked, tone quiet and gentle.

“I suppose,” he replied, falling back to sit on his behind and cross his legs. “I just – “

“Suzaku,” she interrupted, “will you take off your mask?”

He stared at her for a moment then in surprise. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t made the same request before; both her and Sayoko knew of his identity, and while they hadn’t seen him without the mask often, they certainly had before. He’d spent eight years behind the mask, after all.

He sighed, knowing he’d have to tell her now then. He reached to the mask’s side to press the release for the mask’s back, listening to it whir before he pulled the mask from his face. He looked at Nunnally then, not surprised to find a deeply concerned expression on her face. He wondered how his own looked, although it probably wasn’t good.

“Won’t you tell me what’s happened?” She asked timidly, head tilting. She reached out for him, a small hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

He reached up to lay his own overtop hers, studying her for a moment and trying to formulate words. “Kallen called. Minami and Sugiyama came across C.C. on their trip. She was with a man. They think it’s Lelouch.” He spoke plainly, never one for theatrics and run arounds.

She gaped at him, mouth falling open. A million thoughts seemed to flit behind her eyes. After a moment she seemed to return to herself and her face scrunched up in concentration. “What makes them think that?” 

“I mean –” He started, then pulled out his phone to show her the picture. He stopped after a moment however, looking to her. She wasn’t anywhere near as fragile as her disposition seemed, but he still worried how she might react to the evidence of his survival. She only reached her hand out expectantly however, a determined look on her face. 

He handed the phone to her then, his eyes flickering between watching her face and looking at the photo as well. The photo showed the young man in question, Lelouch, seemingly asleep on a cushioned couch under a pergola, a colorful sky in the background. It was picturesque even, and it certainly wouldn’t help the shock factor Nunnally had to endure. Lelouch was sprawled out along the couch, a leg hanging off the edge to rest on the ground. He had one hand wrapped around a glass on the side table, the other bent to rest behind his head. Suzaku recognized his clothes as traditional to the British Isles, and it reminded him that Lelouch had eight years to change. How different was he now from the man he knew then?

Nunnally stared at the photograph silently, but after a time Suzaku saw her teeth clench and tears fill her eyes. Sayoko grasped one of Nunally’s shoulders while Suzaku reached to take the hand attached to the other, giving Nunnally time to grasp the situation.

“How?” She asked, when she came back to herself. He had told her the full story of Lelouch’s Geass before, of Charles and Marianne and C.C.’s immortality. He told Nunnally then what he suspected of Lelouch, of the possibility that he had become an immortal as well, and of his suspicions that it was planned. Nunnally instantly rejected the idea. She firmly believed her brother incapable of the actions she knew Suzaku was suspicious of. If nothing else, perhaps her brother had accepted immortality for some reason or another, but she had never perceived any ill desire of grandeur from him. Whatever intentions he might’ve had were only ever for good.

Despite Suzaku’s steadfast belief in her judgement, he couldn’t help his own skepticism in such a personal matter. Only Lelouch could tell them the truth, however, and they’d have to face him eventually.

The next morning, the witch and the warlock saddled up the two horses that had been under the care of Jeremiah and Anya in their absence. He had a beautiful white Andravida and C.C. a gray and black dappled Arabian, both kind-tempered and curious. Their saddlebags were filled with food bestowed them by Jeremiah and Anya, and they were thankful as there’d be little at their house. 

It was only a mile or so down a drive behind the house, so the warlock decided to walk, although the witch rode prettily upon her mare. He led his own great draft by the reins, the steady clop of hooves and sounds of nature permeating the air.

They arrived at the house only a short time later, untacking their horses first at the small stable he had built. They carried their heavy bags inside, sneezing and coughing at the dust that was kicked up upon their entrance. The warlock wondered if he should’ve had the house tended every now and then by Jeremiah and Anya, but he hadn’t expected to be gone so long either and preferred handling his own affairs.

The house was stone with a red roof like Jeremiah’s, but unlike his it was smaller and quaint, with two bedrooms. He and C.C. each had their own, and each had large, gabled windows that opened outward into the trees that surrounded the house. The rooms weren’t small, and he had converted part by the windows into his own office, littering the room with books, papers and electronics. He may not be a part of the world anymore, but the boring life on a farm kept him desperate for any sense of connection, so he spent a deal of time at the computer reading into new technologies and advancements and scouring the news. It would do no good to let his mind waste away.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning, much to their dismay. Handwashing sheets and cloths, banging out rugs, sweeping and mopping. They threw all the windows open to air out the small house despite the afternoon heat, working in companionable silence. It was late when they’d finally finished much of the cleaning and made dinner.

The witch sat at the table, chin in her hand as she watched the warlock work at making dinner in an apron. She always found it interesting to see him in such a frilly white apron, reminding her of the old days when he’d cook for Nunally and with the student council at Ashford. She wondered if he wore it deliberately for that reason.

When he’d removed his apron and brought plated food to the table, he seemed content to spend the evening in silence; C.C. thought otherwise. 

“Do you miss everyone, L.L.?” She asked, chin turning up in a mocking manner. His head snapped up, fork pausing midair. He gaped for a moment, brows furrowing before he glared and huffed at her, turning back to his food and ignoring her. She smirked, always pleased with irking him, although she knew he’d have a particularly poor response to her next question. “What? You intend only to visit when there’s nothing left but graves?”

He stood at that, the chair flying back to clatter against the floor, and she could hear his teeth grinding in the silence that followed. She was surprised how quick he was to anger; he must be in worse a state than she’d thought if he were this sensitive. The aura in the room turned bitter, but she wasn’t bothered. His fists clenched tightly.

“Why would you ask such a thing?” His voice was low and dangerous, red eyes boring into her amber.

“You seem so content to simply fall back into old patterns. We’ve finished our final objective, but you don’t seem to care that your every purpose is now moot. You don’t seem to care that you’ll never see them again.” She knew otherwise; he’d been unusually quiet and distant. She wanted to hear the words from him directly though, wanted to tempt the surrender she knew was lurking beneath the surface. She hoped the ire she’d risen in him would prevent him from seeing through her ruse.

“Of course I care!” He snapped, leaning forward to slam is hands on the table and rest on them. His head seemed heavy, as if it were a chore to keep it from hanging from his shoulders, but he kept it level to glare at her. There was a level of desperation in his eyes she was surprised to find.

“Then why have we returned here? How long do you intend I deal with your moping?” She popped some more food in her mouth, returning her attention to her meal as if nothing were amiss.

There was silence for a time, before he, eventually, responded. “Of course, I’m not happy to sit here for year after year. I knew you were cruel, but do not be so cruel as to toy with the only thing that means anything to me anymore. The past is over and done!”

“Then get over it already.” She replied chastely, never looking at him.

“You’re a cruel woman.” He seethed, and she could feel his eyes nearly burning her with his glare. He stormed off to his bedroom, door slamming lightly behind him.

Kallen, Sugiyama and Minami heard the encounter through the kitchen window as they spied, wondering at the audacity of the woman. Lelouch was right, she was a cruel woman. He very evidently cared that his old life was over, and that certain people were gone, but for what reason and extent they didn’t know. Kallen knew, of course, but she was still uncertain of how or if she should tell Minami and Sugiyama of Zero Requiem. 

In the following weeks they all settled into a comfortable rhythm at the lonely house. The three watched from afar as Lelouch spent most of his days outside in the roaming hills, working the orchard or tending the property, or sitting at the desk in his window. He seemed to be avoiding C.C., never spending more time with her than necessary, and he’d thrown himself wholly into back breaking work. 

Kallen was surprised how much he’d changed physically. She’d always known him to be generally weak and out of shape, always one of the last in gym, ever a tactician as Zero. Now however, he spent every morning rising at first light and jogging along the outer edges of the property in the morning fog. They’d had to move the float to avoid discovery for that reason, in fact. He spent a great amount of time building and planting a large vegetable garden, taking care of the horses, and reading in the fields. The property was large, and he seemed content to spend much of the time at the very northern edge of the property near a river’s edge, relaxing in the autumn heat. 

C.C. meanwhile spent most of her time inside or on the porch, and Kallen wondered if she ever got bored. Rarely did Jeremiah and Anya visit, the only other to show at the property the pizza delivery man. Kallen wondered where she was even getting the pizza delivered from.

Time passed in a simple pattern, until on one of her reports to Suzaku she was informed that they’d finally confront the “dead” emperor. He would arrive with a group in just a few short days, and the prospect terrified her. She’d fallen into a comfortable rhythm, and she knew everything would change when they finally revealed themselves. Here, at the orchard, she could almost forget all the tragedies and miracles that had come as a result of Lelouch the Demon, could almost forget they were ever friends as students or that he was her superior as Zero. It was all culminating now, and it was terrifying.


	6. Chapter 6

After he’d told Nunally of Kallen’s discovery, Suzaku found himself locked at Nunally’s side. The discovery terrified and excited them both, and through every moment of Nunally’s duties as empress he could see her thinking about her brother, looking at him to see if he were thinking about the same. She’d give him these curious looks, and always requested he assist her when he could. Just like in the days following Lelouch’s death, at the news of his life a new camaraderie was once again born between them. 

Suzaku and Nunnally spent a considerable amount of time quietly discussing who to tell and what to do. It was best that Lelouch be faced as a group, he could be very dangerous after all, and both he and Nunnally thought it best to have multiple viewpoints on how to handle this. Though very few knew of Zero Requiem, and would therefore be very hostile in knowing Lelouch still lived. They’d have to tell them the truth then, other than his suspected immortality. They didn’t wish them to think Suzaku had schemed to have Lelouch live either – that would be a dangerous lie that would birth distrust in him. As it was, he’d have to tell them the identity of Zero, his identity, and there would still be a great amount of distrust and suspicion, despite all the facts they’d give.

He had no doubt it wouldn’t go over very well. Nunally insisted she wanted to do the talking, which he was thankful for. She’d known the truth since Zero Requiem, and her will couldn’t be doubted. The others would be so much more inclined to believe her than him – he dreaded how they’d treat him after discovering who he was and the role he played in the past. Eight years of deception would not paint him in a good light.

It was three weeks after his and Nunally’s discovery that they summoned Tohdoh, Xingke, Ohgi, Kaguya, Tamaki, Cornelia and Guilford as well as Lloyd and Cecile to the Imperial Palace. Tohdoh had seemingly realized the true nature of Zero Requiem, and had then gone on to marry Chiba and open a traditional dojo in the new nation of Japan. Xingke had also seemed to know of the true events, and had gone on to, much to everyone’s surprise and nonsurprise, marry Empress Tianzi once she’d come of age, serving as her own knight for the many years prior. Tianzi had not been able to free herself of duties for an audience with Empress Nunnally, which came as a surprise that Prime Minister Ohgi had, although he had held Empress Nunnally in much greater respect.

Kaguya had gone on to once again serve as First Chairwoman of the U.F.N. Supreme Council and had married, settling in Japan where the U.F.N. headquartered. Cornelia and Guilford eventually married as well, though it took Cornelia a time to warm to the idea of marrying outside of royalty. Tamaki opened a bar. Lloyd and Cecile continued in research, away from the field of arms. 

They met in a conference room on the Eastern Wing of the New Pendragon Imperial Palace. Here, Suzaku helped Nunnally to settle in at a place around the large oval table, waiting for others to arrive. Most came in laughing and smiling; it had been some time since they had all met together, and it felt a time for nostalgia and reflection. None knew of the very serious matter that they were assembled for.

Suzaku watched as Nunnally shook hands and met each with kind words, and once everyone was seated, she began.

He had been right; it wasn’t taken well. Nunnally had began with the tale of her brother as she knew him growing up, from their first time in the palace to Ashford Academy. She told them of his silliness, of his care and love for her, of the small memories they shared. She told them what she had come to learn of him in the two years of chaos during the Black Rebellion, and his role as Zero, something all in attendance had been aware of. She found it imperative to remind them of his good nature, although many read his role as Zero as a tool for him to gain dominance over the world. She spoke of him so fondly however, Suzaku could feel the confusion beginning to bubble and build in the room.

When she told them of Zero Requiem however, there were varying levels of shock throughout the room. She told them first of Lelouch’s planned death, of his decision to become a beacon of hatred throughout the world. She told them of his desire to create a kind and gentler world, for her, and of how he had fallen to some extent of darkness to make such an end possible. She told them of Geass, and how he had received it. Finally, she told them of Zero’s role, his identity only being revealed when Suzaku took off his mask.

He held himself steady as the great many people stared at his uncovered face. It was nerve wracking, to say the least, and he could feel waves of varying emotion permeating the room like a miasma. Tohdoh, Xingke, Kaguya, Lloyd and Cecile looked the least surprised, although they were unsure of the meaning of this announcement. Tamaki’s jaw had dropped dumbly, and Cornelia looked utterly angry with Guilford looking between her, Nunnally and Suzaku confusedly. 

“You’re joking.” Cornelia snapped angrily, hands gripping the tables edge with white knuckles.

“I would never joke about such a thing to you, sister.” Nunnally replied determinedly, her face sterner than Suzaku had seen in a long time.

“I had suspected as much.” Tohdoh replied coolly, arms crossed over his chest. “But what is the meaning of telling us this now?”

Nunnally looked at Suzaku then, and Suzaku decided it best to take the responsibility from her shoulders. “Because we’ve made a recent discovery. Kallen, Minami and Sugiyama came across C.C. and who they believe – we believe –” he made a point to look at Nunnally for effect, “is Lelouch.”

Resounding gasps and “what’s?” assaulted his ears, and he cringed at their disbelieving looks. He gave them a moment to gather themselves, before Tohdoh spoke again, snapping at him to clarify.

He told them then of C.C. and Lelouch’s movements, of their destruction of a gate that bestowed Geass upon the world, and of their travels to an orange orchard in Greece where Jeremiah and Anya resided. Of the house that they appeared to have been living in for some time. Of his and Nunnally’s wish to confront him.

Nunnally and he spent considerable time thereafter answering questions as the chaos in the room devolved into a casual setting. The tensions had rung high for some time, but eventually they had all agreed to accompany him and Nunnally. He expected there would still be great confusion and suspicion until their departure, but hopefully the worst of it would dispel in the few days before they left. Suzaku could feel the pressure on him and Nunnally almost like a physical weight upon their shoulders, and he couldn’t wait to simply face Lelouch and have an end to the worst of the madness.

Three days later saw the group arriving on the outskirts of the orchard to pick up Kallen, Minami and Sugiyama before they rushed to the house front. They didn’t think C.C. and Lelouch would attempt to flee, but it was best to hurry to the house before they were discovered by them or Jeremiah and Anya.

They touched down in front of the house, the airship barely fitting between the trees in the clearing. They exited in an orderly fashion, none left doubting that their arrival came as a surprise when C.C. appeared in the open doorway, Cheese-kun in her arms. Kallen and Suzaku approached her, stopping some yards aware, but the silence stretched as the parties only stared. C.C. looked on with an emotionless and unsurprised expression, before she leaned against the door frame and spoke. 

“He’s out in the fields, by the river’s edge.” She said simply, turning back to enter the house and close the door gently. Suzaku thought about splitting the party up to correctly ascertain his location without the chance of him fleeing, but he doubted C.C. had lied to them and knew there was little chance of Lelouch getting far regardless. 

Suzaku pushed Nunnally along with some difficulty, although they’d had the foresight to bring a chair able to handle the rough terrain. It took some time for them to cross the fields out back of the house where the stables and fields resided, but at the far end they peaked a small hill to see a figure reclining in the grass at the bottom.

The man was young, reclining with crossed legs at the base of a tree with a book draped across his face. He appeared to be sleeping, with one arm bent behind his head and the other resting across his shirtless chest. He was barefoot as well, a nearby tree sporting a pair of boots at its base beside an axe, a white shirt draped across a branch in the breeze. The figure seemed so serene, napping in the shade beside the river’s edge. The group stopped a short distance away to stare in silence.

It was a beautiful scene, and Suzaku wondered at Lelouch’s new character. The scene seemed too perfect to fit the character of such a chaotic man, and Suzaku was left at a loss. Was this really him, living on an orchard farm in the backwoods of Greece?

The scene was beautiful, but left broken and jarred by what Suzaku identified then as the symbol of Code, red and blaring like a warning above the sleeping man’s collarbone. It was true then, Suzaku wondered. Lelouch truly had become immortal. He felt nauseas and angry, and hostility boiled over when he stepped forward.

“Lelouch.” He said, voice low and dangerous. Neither the group nor the figure in the grass moved however, and after a moment Suzaku felt his ire grow. “Lelouch!” He snapped, teeth grinding.

All remained still for another moment, but then the figure raised a hand to lift the book from his face, the other reaching back to prop himself upright. The book fell away and unrelenting red eyes caught Suzaku’s own despite the mask of Zero on his face, and he froze. In the eight years that had passed, he had forgotten the utter terror that those unearthly eyes could incite. The group around him froze as well, faces gaping at the confirmed identity and eyes unlike any they’d ever seen before.

Lelouch seemed unsurprised to see them, to their vexation. He sat forward and placed a ribbon in the book at the open page before snapping it shut and raising to his feet. The group as one then noted how young he looked – as if he hadn’t aged a day. Eight years had passed, and everyone looked it, but Lelouch here looked very different from the day he died. The biggest difference, Suzaku noted, was the new muscle he seemed to have. Gone was the scrawny young man he’d know, and here was a sporty version of him in his place. 

“Suzaku.” Lelouch said, a smile coming to his lips. Suzaku nearly snarled then – he may have already told the group of his identity, but Lelouch wouldn’t have known that, and could’ve just given away his identity. What an ass! Suzaku thought. It seemed Lelouch hadn’t changed that much. It was then that Suzaku remembered the danger Lelouch’s Geass posed to the group around him; they had, foolishly, come without eye protection.

Suzaku was instantly on guard when Lelouch pulled his shirt on and approached him, but he only smiled, stopping before him to smile at the rest of the group. Suzaku took a moment to survey their expressions – Minami and Sugiyama looked terrified, their bodies tense and at attention. Lloyd and Cecile looked uneasy but generally indifferent, while Cornelia and Guilford looked horrified at the truth before them. Tamaki looked as if he were about to have a conniption, while Tohdoh and Xingke were stiff and skeptical. Kallen, Suzaku saw then, looked horribly sad, and Nunnally looked as if she would throw her arms around him if she could reach him. Both had tears in their eyes, he noted.

“Brother!” Nunnally spoke then, breaking the silence. She reached for him and within an instant he was kneeling at her side, and though he didn’t embrace her as she seemed to wish he took her hands in his own. 

“Nunnally.” He said, smile reaching his damning eyes. “You’ve grown.”

She laughed at that, a gasping sob of a thing, then yanked him forward into her to throw her arms around him. He looked surprised then, and he held her while she cried into her shoulder. Tense moments passed while the group awkwardly stood by. Suzaku stepped forward then, placing his hand upon her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes before pulling away from Lelouch. 

Lelouch returned to his feet, and as he did Suzaku reached back to remove his mask. Green eyes glared into red then, and the group felt the tension return like a slap. Lelouch only smiled though, and after a moment he turned away to survey the rest of the group. He caught Kallen’s eyes then, and she gaped at him, a light blush reaching her cheeks. He didn’t reach for her though, and neither she, him. 

A moment later and his eyes diverted from hers to look at each of the others in turn, seeming to read their faces. He turned back to Suzaku eventually. “To the house, then?” He spoke, eyes kind despite the hostility Suzaku knew he had turned toward him. Suzaku nodded, standing stiffly and waiting as Lelouch passed through the group toward the house until he followed.

Back at the house the group heard tires skidding to a halt in gravel. A blue Opel Blitz appeared around the edge of the airship and out flew Jeremiah and Anya, swords at the ready. Both groups fell into position for attack, but halted before they could engage. Lelouch stepped forward then with a raised hand. 

“Jeremiah, stand down. They’ve simply come to talk.” He said, eyes stern. Jeremiah looked conflicted for a moment, eyes dancing between him and the group on defense, but he lowered his sword and fell back after a short moment. 

“Come, then.” Lelouch said, eyes turned toward the house.


End file.
